Telefono celular
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Cartman no entiende los limites de la privacidad de los demas y menos aun tratandose del celular de Butters... quien carajo es "Amor :3" en sus contactos. Los personajes no me pertencen! XDDDDD


**WOLIS! Tengo un fic de South Park y bueno, como no subirlo y lo subi espero que les guste! **

**Enjoy**

A pesar de que todo cambia con el pasar de los años, muchas cosas quedan como siempre y no hay forma de cambiarlas por mas que se intente. Pasaron años que llevaron a los cuatro amigos de South Park hasta sus dieciséis años, las cosas habían cambiado un poco pero seguían estando juntos a pesar de las diferencias que siempre habían existidos entre ellos.

-¿Seguro que no molesto?- pregunto Butters con una sonrisa timida que lo caracterizaba.

-Maldicion, ya te dije que no pasa nada- movió la silla de su escritorio- y aunque pasara no me importa una mierda, yo soy quien manda en esta casa-

-Si, ya lo se- miro por la puerta abierta- Aunque no hacia falta que mandaras a tu mamá a comprar un pastel a medianoche-

Cartman siempre había sido caprichoso, con su paso por la adolescencia no había mejorado en nada y todo lo contrario había empeorado. Pero el rubio siempre lo había considerado un buen amigo, con respecto a su figura, había bajado de peso y se debía a algunos cambios hormonales surgidos después de seguir una linda cabellera pelirroja. Siempre había dicho que le gustaba y su única característica fue esa… a pesar de discriminar siempre a esa clase de personas.

-Ya llegue, cariño- dijo la mujer con un tono muy dulce- traje tu favorito… oh… Butters, estas aun con tu uniforme. Ven a darte una ducha antes de comer-

-No jodas, mamá- reclamo- Vete abajo de una puta vez-

-Agradezco el detalle, voy a bañarme-

Finalmente quedo solo en la habitación, la mochila del rubio estaba sobre la cama y todo lo que estaba allí se transformaba en su propiedad. Lo que resulto mejor era que en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila había puñados de dulces y, mejor aun, su celular. El aparatito de tapa azul tenia una etiqueta con el nombre del chico como si alguien fuese muy estúpido como para devolverlo.

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar las fotos y videos, todas estupideces y muchas fotos de ellos. De hecho estaba la ultima en la que Kyle y Stan intercambiaron sus gorros… el bluetooth estaba encendido asi que paso en las que figuraba el primer chico. Pero la cosa no quedaba allí asi como si nada. Tenia que ver sus contactos.

-Esta mierda tiene la agenda de la Z a la A- presionaba la pantalla viendo la gran cantidad de contactos que tenia apuntados. En la suya no había mucho- Kyle movil…Kyle casa…Kyle 1…Kyle nuevo… ¿Por qué hay tantos números de ese idiota y yo no tengo ninguno?-

Lo mas interesante fue cuando llego al final de la lista "AMOR :3" ese era el nombre.

"AMOR :3" el imbécil hijo de perra de Butters tenia una chica, nunca se lo hubiese imaginado y ya que estaba aburrido podía entretenerse un poco arruinando la vida amorosa de su rubio esclavo.

_HOLA ¿ESTAS DURMIENDO?_

_**Nop, estaba saliendo de la ducha. Corri a buscar el teléfono**_

_¿ASI QUE ESTAS JADEANDO? _

**Pervertido ¿En que piensas?**

_EN LAS GANAS QUE TENGO DE MASTURBARME_

La respuesta tardo un rato pero llego finalmente

**Asi que estas caliente… que que pensar en mi**

_Y EN TU HERMANA_

**¿Tuviste un mal dia hoy? Estas raro, amor**

_NO TE PREOCUPES, ES LA CALENTURA_

**A mi me pasa igual, tocate un poco…yo lo estoy haciendo**

Con razón tardaban tanto las respuestas, la muy zorra debía estar muy entretenida tocándose, de solo imaginárselo podía ser una vieja con ganas de que la jodan. El rubio no era ningún angel.

_NO NECESITO TU PERMISO, HAGO DE MI CULO LO QUE QUIERO._

**Eso no es cierto YO hago de tu culo lo que quiero ¿Aun te duele lo de anoche? Cuando dijiste que lo intentarías me encanto**

_NO ME ACUERDO DE ANOCHE_

**¿No?** **Me ofendes, anoche me suplicabas que te diera mas fuerte**

Por poco se le caia el móvil de la mano, entonces el chico con cara de gay era gay. Si eso era cierto tenia que saber quien era el que se estaba montando a Butters. Aunque sea para molestarlo por ello a él y su muy homosexual pareja.

_¿Y QUE HACES AHORA?_

**Me masturbaba jejeje ya te lo había dicho**

_AUN NO TE CORRES… ERES IMPOTENTE ENTONCES_

**Eso es lo que crees, sabes que tardo y tu terminas dos o tres veces antes de que yo una**.

_DE VERDAD TENGO GANAS DE HACERLO_

El juego se salía de sus manos y necesitaba saber algo mas de ellos.

Despues de ese ultimo mensaje insistió con la respuesta hasta que recibió una llamada. La música de uno de esos anime raros que veía sonaba como tono, el chico pego un grito preguntando por su móvil pero Cartman le respondió que no estaba sonando. antes de que colgara apretó el botón verde y acerco el móvil a su oreja.

-Al fin respondes, ¿No que tenias ganas?- la voz era familiar- Vamos a hacerlo por el móvil, la ultima vez te encanto ¿cierto? Solo hazlo como la ultima vez y acaríciate como si fuera yo quien te toca como siempre… angel… ¿No respondes? Lame esos lindos y largos dedos y metelos como si fuera el mio jejeje aunque sabes que el mio es mas grande y lo disfrutas mas-

-…- eso era repugnante.

-Me dejas hablando solo… lo estas haciendo ¿Cierto? Entonces dejame oírte gemir, no seas tacaño. Cuando vengas a mi departamento vamos a hacerlo durante horas y voy a morderte hasta no dejar nada sin marcarte. Me encanta cuando te aferras a mi cuando te corres, eres ta inocente- esa voz jadeaba y susurraba de una forma horrendamente sensual- ¿Te calentó? Te estoy hablando… eh Cartman-

-¿SABIAS QUE ERA YO, HIJO DE PUTA?- se sonrojo ante la verdad de sus palabras- ¿DE DONDE ME CONOCES, MARICON DE MIERDA?-

-Te conozco desde siempre y si te gusta… te puedo dar a ti también sin que se entere mi novio. Pero si le haces algo te juro que te matare y no te molestes en amenazarme porque aunque me mataras regresaría por ti-

-QUE TE JODAN- arrojo el teléfono y bajo las escaleras- MAMÁ-

Butters entro a la habitación justo cuando el otro bajaba, vio su móvil tirado y lo levanto.

-Hola…-

-Hola, mi amor-

-¿Kenny?- bajo la voz- ¿Cómo…?-

-Shhhhh… tengo ganas de algo ahora-

-Pero…-

-Solo cierra la puerta-

Lo único que Cartman sabia era que Butters estaba arriba, con el pastel sin imaginarse el destino que tendría esa rica crema chantillí.

**Jejeje mi primer South Park yaoi… nunca me anime a subir algo asi y si les parece bien el próximo capi pongo lo que paso en la habitación por celular. El KennyxButters se me hace muy dulce igual que el StanxKyle aunque el duo de rubios es mi favorito. En fin, si gusto no les molestaría dejar un review? :3**


End file.
